


goosebumps

by allwedontdo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admiring from Afar, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, dream is pining over a stranger, i also didnt even reread it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedontdo/pseuds/allwedontdo
Summary: Dream sought out music that made him feel the same way he did when he thought of walking up to the stranger and introducing himself or asking for his number or just walking right up and kissing him until they both couldn’t remember who they were. Thinking about this complete stranger sent goosebumps up his arms.Sapnap was right. He was whipped.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i was sitting in my college student union recently and this guy sat down right at the table next to me in a whole room full of empty tables and was sitting there with me for like 4 hours just watching vampire diaries (at one point, he had adjusted just enough for me to see his computer screen). now my friends, my bisexuality has been favoring men recently, so i absolutely began to fall in love with him until he never put his mask back on after he ate and then proceeded to use it as a laptop cleaner. literally putting it in his mouth and wiping down his screen multiple times <3 wear your masks kids! anyway, this is inspired by the ideal scenario and not what actually happened. the title is based on travis scott’s song bc i saw that dream was listening to it awhile ago and it fit the vibe. i also accidentally made a john green reference??? i havent read tfios in like 8 years yet i quite literally took an entire quote by accident, so here’s me giving credit for that. If you catch it, great, if you dont, cool <3 enough of my rambling <3

Dream sat down in the Student Union on Monday afternoon, eyes scanning around the room by habit. He liked to be alone when he was coding, but the complete silence in the library made his head spin and his roommate, while he loved Sapnap to death, was nonstop playing Valorant and Dream couldn’t focus with his incessant yelling in the background anymore. He just wanted to finish his coding assignment before the dinner rush (he just got out of the class but likes getting this work out of the way as soon as possible) and he would go back and hop online with Sapnap and his friends.

He leaned over and plugged his laptop into the closest outlet, knowing that the coding program his school required would absolutely kill his battery. It was the sole reason he liked being in his room when he was coding so that he could use his full PC setup, but this would do for now.

There was a steady flow of people through the Union, heading into the food services for drinks and snacks or passing time before classes at the tables. It was only 3pm so lunch had long since passed and he still had a few hours before dinner. Dream was usually very quick at his assignments for his computer programming course, having taught himself more than the average person long before college, so his fingers worked quick, his tongue poking out in concentration slightly when he got stumped for only a few moments. At one point, Dream reached into his backpack and grabbed his wireless headphones, shoving them into his ears and connecting them to his phone. He clicked a playlist from his Spotify home screen and shut his eyes, rolling his head back and straightening his back. It was aching from the way he was sitting, hunched over his screen.

Dream heard a chair scrape against the floor and he instinctively opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the sound. He watched as a man sat down at the table next to him. Dream glanced around the room, seeing only two or three tables occupied in the midst of at least thirty, raising his eyebrows and looking back to his screen, wondering why the hell someone he didn’t know would sit so close in a room full of empty spots. The boy pulled out a few different cords from his bag and plugged them into the wall, allowing Dream to assume that he had been simply looking for a convenient charging spot for his electronics. Their school did have a habit of never putting in outlets where they were actually necessary.

Dream resumed his assignment, just about nearing the end when he heard a voice come from just ahead of him. He thought someone he knew had some up to him but it was just the man at the next table. He was on the phone, trying to be as quiet as possible, but still catching Dream’s attention. He tried not to watch but the concentration on the man’s face captivated him. He couldn’t help but let his eyes scan over his features. He had near black hair, deep brown eyes, and small hands, one resting under his chin and the other with his phone at his ear. His lips were wide across his face, pink and full of a smile as he spoke into the receiver. Dream was not in the business of denying himself the simple truth that this man was gorgeous. He had a much smaller frame than Dream, but the image of this man being swallowed by his bright red hoodie was now ingrained into his mind. The man started gazing around the room, lost in his conversation or completely bored, but Dream knew better not to stare so he quickly went back to work.

The man’s voice was soft with a muddled accent, something that Dream couldn’t quite identify with how quiet he was speaking but it was clear enough that he was able to understand that he was not from the States. Dream tried really hard to focus on what he was doing rather than the boy in front of his table, so he turned his music up and skipped a few of the slower songs that came on shuffle, settling for a song by CORPSE, an anonymous artist that went to his school and produced music out of his dorm room. He was lowkey about it, only a few people knowing who he actually was, but someone put his music on a student facebook page and it spread like wildfire. Dude was blowing up in the area and it definitely allowed him to drown out the world around him to focus enough on finishing.

By the time he had finished, his phone buzzed.

**_Sapnap:_ ** _ Do you want to grab dinner? _

Dream checked the time, not realizing how long he had been sitting there. He texted back a quick response, that he was already in the Union and for him to meet Dream there. He looked up, expecting the one next to him to be empty as he had been sitting for far too long than the rest of the students in the building, but the stranger had still been sitting there, unmoving. His slender fingers typing in random spurts on his laptop but for the most part was sitting back and staring at his screen. The man seemed to be so lost in his own world that Dream felt comfortable with staring for just a bit longer while he waited for Sapnap.

Dream couldn’t remember the last time he took notice of a boy as much as he did with this one. It had been awhile since he had dated at all, his last relationship from high school ending just before their first year of college. He was a senior now, having hooked up with one or two people during his sophomore year but severely regretting how it made him feel afterwards, so he never did it again. There have been times where girls or guys showed an interest in him, but Dream never felt anything back. He tried to humor them the best he could, but in the end, he just felt bad, so he stopped doing that too.

But now, this boy that Dream had never seen before on their small campus was sitting in front of him and it was utterly ending him. “Yo,” He heard from his side and he turned to see Sapnap standing at his table. Dream shut his laptop and stuffed it in his backpack on seeing him.

“Hey, how was Valorant?”

“Dude! I finally ranked up to Gold. I officially surpassed Punz and one rank away from passing Karl.” Dream, unfamiliar with much of Valorant, just nodded along. He had played a few times, but hadn’t quite grasped all the systematic pieces yet.

“Congrats, dude. Where do you want to eat? I think I’m craving a burrito.”

“Fuck, that sounds awesome. I just checked the dining hall menu and they’ve got a huge assortment tonight. I’m pretty sure they had burritos being made.” Dream threw his head back when his mouth began watering, having not eaten since breakfast. He dropped one more look at the stranger at the table next to his and grabbed his back.

“Yeah, let’s head out.”

* * *

Dream didn’t have a chance to get back to the Student Union in a few days, working a part-time campus job on Tuesdays and a full schedule on Wednesday, but after his only class on Thursday, he made his way to the Union, finding the same table that he had had when he saw the stranger in the red hoodie. He wished he could say that he hadn’t thought about him since that day, but he’d absolutely be lying and he was not very good at lying.

A part of him hoped that the boy would be back and he couldn’t help but deflate with a twinge of disappointment when he didn’t see him there, but Dream knew how outrageous the expectation was. The space was empty. He didn’t want to humor himself, having learned from his past mistakes, and turned back towards the exit of the building. He pushed the door open and walked out, only vaguely registering that someone was walking into the building so he caught the edge of it to hold it open. He could barely register what was happening as he heard an English accent mutter a small, “Thanks.”

The boy passed and Dream watched him. He had  _ just  _ missed him.

Dream considered turning around and going right back inside, but it felt too desperate. He didn’t want his heart to be racing like this, but yet again, he could remember what it felt like to long for someone. With a sigh and a rub of his hands over his face, Dream made his way to his dorm, beating himself up for being just two minutes too late.

* * *

“No, seriously. I’m saying that you’re doing it wrong.” Dream rolled his eyes at Sapnap and reached over to his friend’s laptop, dragging his finger across the screen.

“Nick,” he used his first name, a sign that Sapnap should  _ not  _ try and retaliate. “Look at this line of code. Read it. You are literally using the exact opposite-” He was cut off, hearing a chair scooby across the floor and he saw the familiar brunette stranger that has absolutely not plagued his brain for the past week. Sapnap turned around and looked to where Dream’s eyes had been caught and mouth drops.

“Dream.”

“Don’t fucking start. I do not want to hear your voice in the next twenty seconds.”

“You have a crush,” Sapnap leaned in and said so quietly that Dream could barely even hear it.

“What did I just fucking say?” Sapnap leaned back, his mouth dropped even further than he did before.

“I have never seen you like this. You stopped being mean to me to stare.” Dream just shook his head, grabbing his neon green hoodie’s hood and throwing it over his head, tightening the strings. His heart was beating so fast and he couldn’t stop staring at the boy peeking just behind Sapnap’s head because today he was wearing a white Supreme hoodie and why did he look good in everything he wore? Sapnap pulled his phone out and typed out a message, causing Dream’s phone to vibrate on the table.

_**Sapnap:**_ You’re _so fucking whipped dude. I haven’t seen you like this since high school._

Dream just let out a groan and slid into his chair further. Behind Sapnap, he noticed George perk at the sound and glance towards him. Immediately, he looked to his left and out one of the Union windows at the darkening sky. If George looked at him, he would never be able to look away.

Two days later after his class, Dream found himself at the same table across from the same boy. This time, the boy was there before him. And this repeated every Monday, Thursday, and Friday before Dream finally noticed that this was a habit for both of them. Dream always came to the Union directly after class to do his homework on Mondays and Fridays. On Wednesdays, he had a three hour lecture directly after his normal Monday-Wednesday-Friday classes. Because he worked on Tuesdays, on Thursdays, he found himself migrating to that same table around lunch time.

Eventually, they just kept being there at the same time. It took Dream about two weeks to understand that their schedules just seemed to align like this but because of it, Dream was no longer getting his homework done during the time period before Sapnap and/or Karl would meet him for dinner. Instead, he crammed it in right before he went to bed, which threw off his already terrible sleep schedule, but somehow Dream felt like it was worth it. He felt such a strong sense of longing when he saw this beautiful man in the Union. So much so that he was listening to music again. Not that he didn’t before, but now it was all deliberate. He sought out music that made him feel the same way he did when he thought of walking up to the stranger and introducing himself or asking for his number or just walking right up and kissing him until they both couldn’t remember who they were. Thinking about this complete stranger sent goosebumps up his arms.

Sapnap was right. He was whipped.

* * *

Karl, the godsend that he was, found out the strangers name within a few days.

George.

Sapnap obviously couldn’t keep his mouth shut about Dream’s little crush but finally, Dream was partially grateful. He finally could put a name to the face and while it wasn’t the name he was expecting, it just  _ fit _ . Karl had asked around a few of his friends, trying to find out if they knew a British person in any of their classes and narrowed it down to two people. With Sapnap’s help, they were able to Facebook stalk both of them and come to the conclusion that George was Dream’s man.

The next time Dream saw George was a Thursday and the next day he knew he wouldn’t be able to see George. He had an advising meeting for his last semester with the head of the Computer Science department and he unfortunately only had time slots available during the block of time that he saw George. He wanted to take in every aspect of George because four days was a long time to be longing for someone that you couldn’t even talk to.

George was already there when Dream got there per usual, but the Union was surprisingly full for the mid-afternoon. Dream could only boil it down to people getting a bunch of stuff done before Friday rolled around, but he wished it was quieter. He hunkered down pretty quickly, feeling the same amount of stress over the weekend coming that the rest of the student body did. They were all hoping to relax finally.

Dream looked over the laptop screen to see George staring right back.  _ Fuck _ , he thought and refocused his eyes on the screen. He could not give in to this right now.

There were some loud noises, a chair shuffling, and then a, “Hey.” Dream looked up and saw the man that was absolutely destroying Dream from the inside out. George was standing at the edge of the table and held his laptop to his chest. “Um, I don’t mean to interrupt but-“ He looked back at where he had sat down originally and then back at Dream. “I need to charge my laptop but those guys on the other side of me used all of the outlets. Do you mind if I just sit here with you for like- like twenty minutes while it charges maybe?” Dream sat there, dumbfounded that George, with his beautiful wonderful sublime accent, was actually speaking to him. In his mind, the table had been completely cleared and he was holding out a chair for him, but outwardly George was still questioning. “Sorry, sorry if that’s weird. I just- I noticed that we’re kind of here at the same time and just thought- no, sorry nevermind, I’ll jus-“

“No!” He shouted, breaking his silence and standing, trying so hard to will his knees not to give way right now, because holy shit he was so much taller than him and holy  _ shit  _ he was so adorable. “I mean, no.” His internal self was begging to leap out and beat Dream until he was just a pulp, being so stupid and flustered. “I mean- sorry, no you can sit.” George chuckled but smiled in relief, immediately grabbing his charger and leaning into Dream’s side of the table, plugging in the charger and connecting it to his laptop while Dream haphazardly shuffled his things together to his side of the table.

“Thank you. I’m George by the way.” It’s not like Dream didn’t already know his name but hearing him say it sounded so good to his ears that he could barely focus on anything before he was word vomiting his own identity to him.

“Dream- I mean- um, Clay. My friends call me Dream. It’s just like- it’s a silly nickname but my name is Clay. It’s like a habit at this point, but you can- you can call me either.” George nodded and grabbed his other stuff, transferring it easily to Dream’s table.

“It’s nice to meet you, Clay. Or, uh- Dream?” The way both of his names rolled off of George’s tongue felt like some sort of drug and he felt his breath hitch and go funny but he forced a normal but slightly ragged breath out, not even able to mutter a ‘nice to meet you too,’ before he sat back down. Dream was far too overwhelmed by the man's presence and completely intoxicated already by just his voice alone.

They both sank into an awkward silence, neither of them speaking. Dream had gotten so used to his presence in the Union but this was new and very different, to be this close to him. He tried finishing his coding assignment (he really tried) but at one point George had gotten up to go and get a snack. He mumbled quietly, “I’m gonna go grab a snack, do you want anything?” and Dream almost stopped breathing but shook his head. As soon as George sat back down, a bag of Doritos and a Coke in hand, Dream felt his foot brush up against his and he was so pent up on adrenaline from this  _ fucking _ boy that he sat up aggressively, surprising George and an embarrassed look crossed his face as he apologized shyly.

“Fuck, no- It’s- You’re fine. Sorry. I guess I’m jumpy.” George looked at him oddly, a weird feeling creeping into him and thinking maybe he shouldn’t have sat down, but then the feelings inside Dream’s stomach and head became too much and he asked, “Can I ask you a question?” George nodded, munching on a chip, still feeling embarrassed by the sudden aggression that had come from the blond.

“I was just wondering about what you said. You said you noticed us being here at the same times.” George’s face dropped slightly, Dream looking at him expectantly before realizing that he didn’t really ask a question. “Sorry, I guess it isn’t a question. I just- I thought- I thought I’d tell you that I noticed too.” George’s cheeks flushed a deep red and he moved his hoodie to rest just under his nose, trying so hard to conceal how flustered he was that Dream had noticed him saying that, noticed that George had been paying attention to him. He watched the action that George took to cover himself and smiled, “No, it’s okay! I- um- I- Okay, this is going to sound weird but I-” Dream tilted his head, “I kind of kept coming back to see you,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulders, trying to play it off cool, but in reality, he was holding back another word vomit full of admission sprouting right at his lips. Instead of actually letting out what he wanted to say, he began to sprawl in his notebook.

“You did?” Dream nodded, not wanting to look up at George but forcing himself to. He wanted to show that he liked him even in the minuscule way, without his words because knew he rambled far too much to make a good impression. “Why?”

He didn't have a verbal answer prepared, but he slid his notebook across the table with a simple phrase written in his messy handwriting, knowing that what he had written would have covered everything left that he needed to say.

_ I think you’re cute. _

Not only did Dream have zero idea the real reason that George had noticed that he was sitting nearby all the time, but he also didn’t know if George identified as queer, which would make things very awkward very fast if this feeling he had in his chest was completely wrong.

George looked up at him, a look that Dream couldn’t quite decipher just yet because he didn’t really know him after all. And then George reached across the table, grabbed Dream’s pen from his hand, scribbled quickly, and slid the pages back.

_ I think you’re cute too. _

Dream’s heart started racing in a new way and his shoulder relaxed and soon, he and George entered into a staring contest, neither of them wanting to look away from each other. “So,” He started, “us meeting every few days wasn’t a coincidence. I just went looking?”

“ _ We _ sought each other out,” George corrected, confirming all of Dream’s hopes. They looked at each other in silence for a few more moments, suddenly any awkwardness from before escaping and they just existed in bliss together for a moment. “Well, that’s good to know.” Dream chuckled and his lips curled into a grin full of everything. He felt like he was fucking  _ flying _ , his feet in the air, and no chance of coming down. “So… what now?” George asked.

Dream shut his laptop and brought his elbows up to the table, clasping his hands together under his chin. “I could ask you out now. If that’s something you’d be interested in.” The blush was back on George’s cheeks and Dream reveled in the feeling inside of his stomach that  _ he _ was the one that did that to him, this beautiful man so far out of his league that he couldn’t even see it. George nodded brightly, biting down on his lip (an action that Dream could’ve fell to his knees for). “Do you want to grab dinner? Tonight? Or tomorrow? Or every night this week?” George laughed and nodded again.

“I think I’d like to see you as much as possible.”

“Awesome, then every night this week it is. We can get started now if you’d like? First date in the Student Union where we met is romantic enough right?” George’s smile shone so magnificently that Dream stood up, reaching his hand out for him. When George took it, Dream quite literally could not resist himself and pressed a kiss against the man's cheek. “Was that okay?” He asked, his lips brushing over the red flushed skin. George brought his hand up to his mouth and looked at Dream.

“I don’t know what it is about you, but I already just wish you would kiss me until I couldn’t breathe.”

This statement took Dream’s soul and renewed it, a brand new sense of shyness poking out and he felt like he never had before. “You keep saying shit like that and I’ll have to do just that.” He heard George inhale and he felt so much confidence that he did almost just kiss him right then and there, but it wasn’t the right time. The right moment. He needed it all to be perfect.

After dinner and a lot of getting to know each other later, Dream took his phone out, hands trembling so much that he almost dropped it right onto the floor, catching it before he did and getting a laugh from George.  _ Fuck _ , he could listen to that all day (and he basically had). He slid it over to the beautiful boy sitting at his table. George didn’t even need instruction before entering his contact information and sending a text to himself, just a small  _ <3  _ that when Dream saw, made him stutter over his words. “I- I can call you tomorrow. Or- or um, tonight. I kind of just want to keep talking to you.”

“I do too.”

“So I can call you tonight?”

George made a fake thinking face, tapping his chin and looking up at the ceiling. “How about you surprise me?” Dream bit his lip down and smiled. This kid will absolutely be the death of him. He takes a good look at George as he starts packing up his things. If George is the last thing he ever sees, he would be content, as long as he had the memory with him in every afterlife.

“Will do, beautiful.” George shook his head, both of them smiling so big, their cheeks hurting but neither could stop. Even when George turned to leave, Dream could see the way his cheeks were tight, still holding on to that expression.

As soon as Dream got back to his dorm, he called George. They fell asleep on the phone together and even in the morning, they whispered sweet  _ good mornings _ to each other, already so infatuated that Sapnap couldn’t help but gag and leave the room. There wasn’t a moment after that they weren’t in contact with each other, Dream even pressing kisses on George’s cheeks when they passed in a hallway or the sidewalk and holding hands across the table at their dinners every night off campus.

Dream learned so much about George with a very short amount of time too and he could very confidently say that he was so kindhearted and funny and genuinely intelligent that Dream didn’t know how to comprehend it. George’s favorite color was blue because it was primarily the only color that he could see in its fullness, he recently got a new cat and dog after his cat passed away a few months ago. He learned that he  _ didn’t _ live on campus, but came to the Student Union so often to see Dream, which he felt so deeply in his chest that he rolled over to Sapnap and begged him to let him talk about George (Sapnap proceeded to pause his video game, tell Karl on the other end of his headphones that Dream was  _ such  _ a bitch for George, and then turn to let Dream bare his soul). He had fallen completely head over heels so fast and needed to make him  _ his. _

Their schedules didn’t match up to meet in the Union again for a few days but finally, five days later when Dream saw George sitting at his stupid Union table, he marched right up to him and brought their lips together, kissing him until he couldn’t breathe.


End file.
